1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers and, particularly, to a printer having head gap adjustment assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Because different print medium may have different thickness, an adjustment assembly is needed to adjust the distance between the printer head and the print medium. However, the conventional adjustment assembly is expensive to manufacture. Thus, it is desired to provide a printer with a new adjustment assembly to overcome the described problems.